Question: $\left(2x + 9\right)\left(3x + 7\right) = \ ?$
$= 2x \cdot \left(3x + 7\right) + 9 \cdot \left(3x + 7\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot 7 \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( 14x + 27x \right) + \left( 9 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 41x + \left( 9 \cdot 7 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 41x + 63$